


Aed images

by ImLikeALightswitch



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Embedded Images, Pictures, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLikeALightswitch/pseuds/ImLikeALightswitch
Summary: Just a collection of images of my main Elder Scrolls OC, Luccedian/Aed, posted here as opposed to a site made to post artwork so that anyone who reads my stories and wants to see him can :)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 8





	Aed images

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be updated slowly over time as I make more pictures I actually like. So if you're interested in seeing more of these, just check back here whatever. I can't give any sort of estimate on how often new pictures will be added because my ability to draw is hit and miss lmao

Aed hot and shirtless with his authentic Daedric Era 4 look.

A mirrored headshot of Era 4 Aed. Look on the left is what he looks like naturally, spiky and Daedric. Look on the right is the Dunmeri illusion he puts up to avoid issues. His Dunmer disguise is only what he looked like naturally in Era 2, before his Daedric lineage caught up with him. He sustained some wounds on the side of his face, most likely from dragons.

A VERY ROUGH wip of Aed in his Molag Bal-themed Daedric Armor in Skyrim. Obviously it's very unfinished but I was proud of it and I'm not sure when it'll be finished. He's really only suited up like this when he's doing something for Granddaddy Molag or he's doing something extra dangerous. He can summon and dismiss the armor and weapon at will. Generally he wears normal clothes, wields normal weapons, and stays in his Dunmer form to avoid drawing negative attention and blend in.

Oop more Aed.


End file.
